


How to put a ring back on it

by Cocomuffin456



Series: Parenting at it's worse [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bezzle just wants to read, Comedy, Cute kids who cause carnage, Demon Children, F/M, Gremlin children, Honestly every kid ever, Lucien causes amock and pranks people, Lucille too pretty to start fights but she finishes them!, Racism, The devil tries to win back his wife, Violence, maybe some smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomuffin456/pseuds/Cocomuffin456
Summary: All debtors have their own stories about getting mixed up with the devil, so how about a rabbit witch who's now a single mom because of him? Follow hottie as she raises three demon kids and the devil tries to get his wife back, by all means, possible but all hottie wants is some dang peace!Not to mention the devil ain't the only one looking for her...





	1. A family can be a witch mom and her three demon spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite from wattpad because enow I actually have a plot HAH!

Swaying, twirling, the music swells and feet stamp, hands clap, and her eyes shine like the morning sky. Her dress flies with her, silky blue fly up teasing pretty plump thighs. Males howl and girls cheer. Here she’s alive, her heart is the music and it connects with the people in the room. The chandelier seems almost dim to the true light of the room.

 

They cheer her name, _he_ watches from the balcony. She looks up with a knowing smile yet it didn’t know as much as she had thought. Her gaze holds adoring love as she looks up him but the smoke obscures his eyes only allowing her to see his pearly teeth.

 

The people still call her name but she’s only focused on catching a glimpse of his face, the scene slows. Voices slur and she reaches her hand out to the man on the balcony. Could you call him a man? Was he a man?

 

She reaches as he turns away and all she can smell is smoke as it chokes her. The voices aren’t cheering and laughing anymore. Their yelling. Shrieks pierce her ears, angry souls point at her. She’s no longer in the moment, she falling, falling, **falling** -

 

“Moooom!” a voice yells and blues snap open to looking at an identical pair on a flame-colored little demon with sharp curved up nose. The light is broke in half by his still stubby growing horns and the young rabbit mom blinks, clearing the image of _him_.

 

She looks over to her other kids groggily, her daughter, a bunny like her with a horn reminiscent of a unicorn, her hands reminded the mom of a dragon’s...well if dragons had fur that was. She stares into sickly yellow colored orbs then at her other son who yawned loudly, fixing his glasses.

 

His eyes were split, one red and the other blue. He looked more like a goat(with very large hands but she blamed that on his genes), entirely different from looks than his siblings with a pair of growing horns too. However, while the flame-colored demon child liked wearing vests and shirts his grey colored brother liked pants and hated shirts.

 

The mom yawned loudly and spoke slurred as if she was recovering from being drunk. “Hey, Lucien baby, what time is it?”

 

The flamer colored demon-child grinned widely, showing off pearly sharp teeth and yelled joyfully “7:10!” The rabbit mom paused then gasp sitting up fast, “Oh my cheese!” she yelled, looking at her children she was a little relieved to know they got dressed already. Lucien sported his blue vest while, his sister, Lucille (Not the most creative mom) sported a cute yellow dress with floral pattern, lipstick (where did she get that?), red nails. and a red ribbon around her neck(letting your children explore themselves is good right?), and her last son Bezzle wore his usual black and white pants on his hoof legs.

 

“We got dressed to make it easier on you!” Lucien smiles nuzzling his mom and letting out a deep purr. She laughs proud of her children and kisses them each on the head before shooing them out and running to throw on a professional outfit for her job. Going with a dress shirt and a skirt and black heels she hurried out only to freeze at one of the many dancing dresses she once wore. Her silky blue and her iconic sundress, a darker shade of blue with black highlights. It had been a gift tailored for her. Now it was just a sad reminder she’s technically divorced.

 

Well divorced from the devil.

 

“ _MOOOM_!” Lucien yells and she’s hurrying out, the group sporting book bags as Lucien like the momma’s boy he is, conjure wings and flies onto her shoulder, straddling her shoulder so she can rest his chin on her head and purrs softly before hiding his wings. She locks the door, stuffs her keys in her purse then her other children take her hands, Bezzle takes her left hand and Lucille takes her right.

 

“Now you three behave,” she starts and Lucien snickers quietly, “and no more food fights and pranking teachers!” she says strictly to Lucien. “Be good for me lulu, ok? I’ll pick up some ice cream if you do!” She didn’t need to see to know her little spit-fire eyes widened. She heard her daughter gasp, no longer busy worrying about her nail and looks at Lucien “Because I want ice cream I’ll make sure he behaves!”

 

Bezzle looks up to “Are you getting strawberry too?” and the mother grins walking with her children “as always!” Bezzle eyes lighten, “Then I’ll behave too!”

 

“That’s my favorite people in the world! Now go and learn the knowledge you need to be successful people and take over!” now in front the school, they cheer and run off inside. She smiles then sighs happily before some whispers sour her mood and she can hear the judgment from other moms but the moment she shut them a look they snapped their mouths close.

 

She after-all was hottie the witch, the best delivery and powerful witch people have known. Her family had been the height of glory in the witch community, wealthy, powerful but that was before a family member got cocky and betted everything at the devil’s casino.

 

Being the heir to the family fortune she did what she had to, she betted her life for her family. She lost, her family was free but their name was soiled. Then she met him, the devil himself and that’s when everything swelled with the life she never knew could be in hell itself...but then..

 

Hottie walked away from the school and sighed “time for work.”


	2. Blessing to a demon's ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hottie hates her job and Lucien doesn't take too kindly to hate.

“Now Ms.Buttercup, do you ever think, the reason you and your husband broke up is that you keep stabbing him?” Hottie said as professional as possible but how professional can you get when this pastry woman expected you to take her side because you too possessed a vagina but she’s the one being abusive?

 

The pastry woman mouth dipped below and hottie watched as her ex-scooted in his chair away even though he wasn’t even close to her (Hottie wouldn’t take very well if she started hurting him in-front her). She absolutely hated this job but her family had scattered after the events of the casino, her parents were getting a new start all the way out somewhere by beaches (probably an excuse to go on a vacation) and she knew the dangers of going to them constantly for help, it would attract the devil to her. Ironically, she’s probably the one who needs family counseling, she’s running from her ex (who owns her soul might she add). 

 

“I wouldn’t have to hit him if-” yeah, no. Hottie wasn’t putting up with the abuser blaming the victim “How about  _ you  _ get some anger management classes, to me, your husband is a saint. You are abusive and honestly, you’re abusing the fact you have a vagina to get away with being scum.” she hissed, glaring and shocking the woman before giving a calm look to the gumdrop man “Divorce her you can do better.” (it was true actually cause A year later he married a hot ice-cream lady.) the man nodded, smiling thankfully and seemed on the verge of tears before he scuttled out and the woman slammed the door after him.

 

She sighed pulling out whine from the basket under the glass table and a wine glass before counting down “three, two…” Then she heard yelling and shrieking from the woman who was calling for the owner of the establishment and hottie decided the glass wouldn’t do and chug down the whole bottle.

 

* * *

 

“Lucien, what are you doing?” The little hell monkey looked down at his brother who blinked up knowingly with a distasteful frown holding a new book under his arm. Lucien looked at his handy work, a bucket over the door filled with fake plastic roaches. He had collected all of them over each Halloween and this was the fruit of his labor.

 

“ _ Lucien _ .” Bezzle whined, “I really want that ice cream…” Lucien snorted “hush up, we are getting that ice cream.” Bezzle didn’t look convinced as he watched his peppier sibling push the bucket over the door and hop down before taking Bezzle’s hand/paw. Lucien smiled up at his taller brother and led him away.

 

“She’s going to be mad!” Bezzle hissed but Lucien rolled his eyes, “Mr.Stork rarely comes out his room, it’ll be a swell treat at the end of the day! So technically I followed the rules  _ all  _ school day!”

 

Bezzle blinked unamused but Lu wasn’t wrong, she never said after school… “I just want you to know, I’m not backing you up this time when it blows up in your face.” he sighs, fixing his glasses and Lucien cackles “and I want you to know, that that’s fair.”

 

“Now where’s sis?” Lucien giggled off to see what the school’s drama queen was up to. Lo and behold, like she always was. In the popular circle gossiping for who knows what other than the sake to be petty. But Lucien knew his sister better, Lucille motto was: ‘Keep your friends close and enemies closer’

 

Lucille hated them all and she never shut up about it at home but you do what you had to for status he supposed.

 

The platinum blonde haired human turned to him and smiled, Lucien internally gag. She  _ really  _ wasn’t his type but he played nice for his sis so he threw her back a smirk. For some reason he had become a hot pick in the girls’ book (probably cause they all had good god-loving Christian parents and liked to be naughty for the sake of rebellion against their family or liked a taste of something different but never wanted the full glass). 

 

Either way, Lucien hated them because not only were their personalities atrocious and basically all replicas but they carried a  _ scent _ , One that can only be found on those who went to church and being around them made him sick. Lucille had no problem dealing with it but him? No.

 

Bezzle sat aways, party-pooper as always reading his book, the nerd (of course he’s their nerd and if anyone bullied him they had the fire shooting hell monkey, Lucien to deal with!). 

 

Bezzle tapped his foot, only sparing Lucien a glance. Lucien rolled his eyes from the morse-code Bezzle told him. Lucien doesn’t need scolding. He advanced towards the petty girls plus sis.

“Hiii~, leslie~” he dripped out, gagging internally at how much honey he put on those words. “What ya up to girls?” Like a broken record they all giggle, exactly the same. ‘Kill meee’ he tapped his toes sending the message through morse-code to her siblings and Lucille tried to hide her enjoyment of his pain.

 

“Any new gossip?” Leslie scoffed and spoke (which he really hoped it was quick cause damn this girl can talk) and by the way her face contorted he knew it was going to be a rant “My mom might be convincing my dad to like-” Lucien almost said God's name at the moment “Take me out this school cause there are demons and ‘demons and darkies shouldn’t mingle with good white Christian folk.’”

 

Ah the prejudice and racism, Lucien had to keep his pupils from showing his anger, it wouldn’t be good to have daggers in his eyes. “Haha so funny-” he started cut off by her “And I’m like, demons aren’t that bad.”

 

‘Demons AND Darkies, my great grandfather is human you inbred rich bi-’ lucien laughed loudly as if it was the funniest thing he heard even though he was picturing staking every and any christian at the moment. Lucille knew his limits and piped up “Oh my! How terrible leslie! Parents still at it huh? Ya think after two weeks it’ll cool~”

 

Lucille was just hoping she’d actually leave, there were two people this group followed, Leslie and of course herself. But she was in  _ second  _ and Lucille doesn’t take anything but first. Leslie had to go, soon. But not today, if they did anything...no ice cream and she’d be damn if she didn’t get to watch her soap operas with ice cream.

  
  


Bezzle sneezed catching everyone in the lunch areas attention and Lucien shot a look to the school bullies who snickered. Lucien gonna have to watch Bezzle’s back again…

 

“How come you guys are like cool and your brothers...sure he’s not like, adopted?” Leslie's little knock-off, Josey spoke up as if Lucien should be embarrassed for knowing Bezzle. “He’s a full blood, I promise.” Lucien smiled an unnatural toothy one that held a promise of blood after today the girls will find rat dropping (or the whole rat) in their book bags.

 

“But he such a-” Lucien cut her off “Look at the time! I gotta go!~” and Lucien turned away and the girls whined. A pretty little cat girl (she seemed like the only girl of the group he cared, to keep his eyes on) hugged his arm “w-wait! So soon? Not gonna join us outside?” Lucien blinked at her and glanced behind him, Leslie's eyes held a promise of hurting the curly haired kitty. She was low on the pecking order and she was touching what Leslie considered hers (and she will never have him).

 

“I guess I could show off some flying tricks for the rest of recess!”

 

The girls cheered.

* * *

  
  


Hottie was exhausted after work, her boss just gave her that look, the face of ‘I know you were right but you must calm your tongue’ look. Of course, she’s right and it wasn’t her fault, they always gave her the dumbest clients. Honestly…

 

However, she felt energy return to her when she saw her three little ones scamper out. “Mommy!” Lucien shouted, wrapping his arms around her leg and hottie remembered that even though being a single mom was hard, it was rewarding too. 

 

“Let’s go get ice cream!” she chuckled and the three little faces lit up.

 

As the group lumbered down the street, Lucien perched upon her shoulder counted down and as the group turned the corner away from the school his sensitive hearing picked up the tell-tale sound of the stork man, Mr.stork letting out a shrill squawk of horror and surprise. Bezzle heard it but ignored it, Lucille giggled quietly, and hottie paused in confusion. “Wonder what that was?”

 

Quickly followed by what was four girly shrieks (no cat girl included) and the little curly haired cat girl walked in a separate direction, slightly roughed up. Her ears twitched and she humphed “Got what they deserved…” she didn’t know what they got but she knew it had something to do with the school’s prankster and she was glad he kept her out.

 

Hottie felt like she should be worried about shrieking birds and girls in the distant but she was too tired for bullshit. She entered the small mart own by a kind cup woman and bought ice cream along with other foods and a few necessities (Bezzle held most of em thanks to his super strength, Lucien stubbornly wanted to hold the ice cream). 

 

Hottie would say even though work had been hard, the afternoon should b-

 

The group halted in front their house and hottie took a shaky breath; cracked windows, what looked like axe marks in the wood of the wall, overturned plants (their garden most likely ruined and she had been proud of it), and painted in big red bold words: “JESUS REBUKES ALL EVIL, DEVIL WORSHIPPING WHORE!”

 

Hottie also forgot the struggles of having not only kids but  _ demon  _ kids. Her eyes watered for a moment and she threw on a smile that didn’t reach her eyes “let’s go inside, I’ll...fix this up then ice cream.” he voice was soft and small, as she tried to control its shaking and tried not to crack.

 

The kids followed in tense silence, Bezzle’s face fell, Lucielle checked the house of any stolen things, and lucien...well...Lucien’s tongue shifted into one of a snake and took in a breath of air. ‘Got you…’ he told himself, he was going to find those fuckers, and he was going to  **kill them** . No one attacks his family, threatens his family, and the worse of all... **_make his mother cry_ ** .

 

That was exactly what he did, once everyone was settled and tense feelings were forgotten for comedy and drama on their t.v, Lucien plotted in his head and once his mother went to bed he sat up in the pitch dark, eyes glowing and pretty sky blues and dark crimson, the whites of his eyes just as dark as the night. His siblings weren’t asleep but they weren’t stopping him either, in fact, they craved that sadistic kill of the ones who hurt their loved ones and Lucien was gonna give it to them.

 

So in the middle of the night, while they celebrated their ‘achievement’ in the little run down bar where only men who cheated on their wives and the scum who dare call themselves real men for hitting women went. Lucien struck.

 

Morning light dance with dark blue skies but this light was deadly, a flame. Screams as people raced from the scene and the offenders who had called his mother a whore and had the nerve to say such lewd things about her, burned. Their skin sizzling, a harmony to Lucien's ears, their agony was an orchestra that brought him peace.

 

Lucien was a sweet boy, lucien was mischievous, lucien might also be a  _ saint _ to some. But those were only to the people he  _ cared  _ about, to everyone else...he was exactly what they had feared from a demon being amongst them. He was a monster.

 

But lucien didn’t care as he mingled in the shadows onto the roof of the burning building, lucien was born this way. Hyper-aware,  _ blood-thirsty _ .

 

He felt his siblings' presence as they joined him in the sweet symphony of chaos. A blessing to a demon’s ears...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the demon children aren't innocent...heh


End file.
